Users often work with many file, which may be locally saved, or from one or more networks. When working with a variety of applications, users need access to files to open a new file, to send a file to another user, to save a file, to share a file, and other use scenarios. Users may have to find files they need through manual search. Some approaches provide a list of most recently used files or a list of files from a current or last used location. However, in the multi-dimensional file storage, use, and attribute environments of today's computing, these approaches may be limited and one-dimensional.